daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest Runner Profiles
Vigil/Mox Player Characters Vigil, Taln, Dheeg, Echo NPCs Olamoira, Captain Baxter, Xilgripe, Private Timmins, various guards Rooms #osteria-town-hall (guardhouse), #port-tranduil , #silverthorn-pets , #castle-riftwatch , #zums-and-xils-clothiers-and-enchanting Quests -I tend to run short (4-6 hour), single session quests of medium difficulty with lots of variety of locations, encounters, and ways to approach puzzles. I provide tons of descriptive narration and interesting NPCs for you to interact with. -While all my quests from specific NPCs are typically interconnected with overall storylines, they are designed to be stand-alone and merely hint at larger events. Feel free to jump in on any that fits your interest! Houserules - No roll piling (unless I allow everyone to make a check, y'all can't just pile on more rolls. Pick one person to do your check.) - Certain spells may not be nonlethal (I will warn you beforehand) - I allow Taking 10/20. Dungeon Master Nick Player Characters Kanithar, Umara, Kathryx (RIP), Alfrin, Rosalind, Holdriver, Faruq, Ali, Debt NPCs Odwyn, Mesuxis, Sandu, Ebota, Jalga, Frook, Haggas, Beneger, Sembla, Kenithar, Borovik, Vall, Bartholomew, Richuet, Darel, Tahal, Geradoo, Charolette, Frank, Austin, Grosthen Humbspel, Archalleous, Branwyne, Guiot, Ive, Terryn, Granstein Karlers Rooms #bartholomews-trinkets-and-things, #the-thoughtful-bakerui, #adventurers-guild, #hatrack-inn, #sundry-saloon Quests *My quests run very short (2-4 hours) as single sessions, or very long (6-10 hours) over multiple sessions. Oftentimes I can run longer quests over multiple sessions. I am known to be very busy however, so longer quests run the risk of being meta-locked. You are free to meta-step out if you find yourself in this situation most of the time. *I like overarching quests; so even if a quest is short and seemingly a 'fetch quest' or the sorts, they usually have tons of hints or secret details. Oftentimes you will run into locations that have had multiple quests run in them, either by myself or other DMs. *My quests are also very deadly at times. I challenge players by avoiding the challenge system, and go straight to "what makes sense". The Adventurer's Guild is an exception. It follows a strict guideline on how it works, so characters can know what to expect. Otherwise, my quests are lethal, high reward, and oftentimes arch. Bix Impin (my nicknames vary, this will get ahold of me directly) Player Characters Bixby, Yarra Kemp, Elowyn Briar, Alandriel (Ali) NPC's: Lady Mix (apothecary), Lakisha Priestess of Bahamut, Gendacross, Duke Marcus, Redolyn, Crystalline (some of these are quest-specific, and there are a few others you would have to discover to know about) Rooms: #mixed-cauldron-apothecary and a few others you would have to discover IC Quests My quests are usually DMPC run by one of my characters. I do also run ingredient-finding quests and delivery quests from Lady Mix at the apothecary. My quests tend to be focused heavily on rp and how the characters handle the situation they are put in. There can be fights, but some are avoidable based on how you as the player decide to go about it. I try to incorporate many choices the PC's can make throughout the quest. There are a few that are puzzle or riddle based as well. For combat, I choose to monitor initiative myself, forgoing the traditional avrae bot and I roll my own dice for the enemy to give a truer sense of battle (describing in-battle the damage and effect your characters have on it, similar to IRL sessions of DnD). In terms of difficulty, I tend to adjust the quest based on what the levels the characters are to create a balanced experience and try to take groups that are within 2-3 levels of one another optimally. In terms of experience since many of my quests are based on decision-making, I will give rp experience in addition to combat based on how each challenge is handled. Rewards are quest-based, often tying in to the story. In terms of length, I try to make it very clear whether I am doing an arc or a simple one-time quest. Both are offered, and generally the one-time quests can be found through Lady Mix. There are quest-lines that involve specific characters, but again, you will be aware if you join these as they have an ongoing plot. Shorter quests run (2-4 hours) or very long (6-10 hours) similar to the timeframe Nick has. Plot-driven quests are multiple sessions normally. I will not meta-lock your characters. We will find a reasonable way that they come out of it if we are unable to continue for any reason, but this has rarely posed an issue. Lily Player Characters Liliana, Rikashis, Cat and Cedar Waywood, and several others NPC's Tux the cat. Rooms #the-dragons-hoard #high-demon and #fletchers-fetchins Quests: My quests are usually short and have one of my characters involved to move it along, I like to do a mix of RP/puzzle and combat. I do my best to give players hard moral choices instead of just hitting things. My quests are generally short (3-4 hours) and for higher levels. I am good at mid encounter balancing and I am not a malicious DM, meaning I try to let the PC's survive, but I will allow death if the circumstances work out that way. My quests generally add a clue or hint to an arc that I run, but are not the main theme of the arc, meaning you can hop on and understand no problem. Xichu Player Characters Passion/Strife, Phantom, Tashenai, Rustalem, Arkalys, Tithian NPCS Andorell, Trellan, Sojon, Ranzellion, Rylar, Zavajounik, Parabaia Rooms #house-of-the-sanguine-helix , #council-hall, #cheetah-fleet-trading-post Factions Sanguine Helix, First Strikers Quests My quests generally go for 3-4 hours at a time, some finishing in a single session and a few small arcs of 2-3 sessions, sometimes with but usually without my own characters there. I go for a mixture of questing styles and try to adapt to what the adventurers seem to be aiming for, some of my quests you can RP through without combat if you choose to, or you can choose to fight your way out. I try to include moral choices in most of my quests as well. Rulingswise, unless there is a specific ruling in the books, I am willing to allow you to try anything as long as it makes sense to me that you can do it. I run solo quests for members of the #house-of-the-sanguine-helix , and the First Strikers (hidden faction, must be discovered IC and accepted into their ranks to join these) and also run larger quests through the #quest-board-in-osteria , #quest-board-sundry-hills , and occasionally do spontaneous quests. Any quests I run in and around Sundry are high risk, I won't hold back when running these, but if you are strategic and play things smart you should have a good chance of surviving. Mysterion PCs Morgar, Leandra, Xorm, Greethak, Insel, Calidus, Glenrik NPCs Reginald von Bartlesby, Vishara, Sanvi Rooms #adventurers-guild #hidden-drake-dojo Quests My quests usually run around 4-5 hours, without my own characters if I can help it. I tend to have a mix of different styles of content, heavily following the adventurers lead and laying down what they are going for. Most quests will usually have a combat solution, but some will have other options. My quests tend to be...of little consequence in the larger scheme of things, at least so far. I run quests through the #adventurers-guild , #hidden-drake-dojo and #quest-board-in-osteria at the moment, with some in #quest-board-sundry-hills planned at some stage, and also some spontaneous quests. I do my best to make the quests challenging but not deadly, but won't hold back once its going unless something went seriously wrong. I tend to run by the rules as much as possible, but I am open to interpretation if something really doesn't make sense. Rulings Bonus action potions, any melee attack can be non-lethal. Mab PCs Alasi, Howe NPCs Gil, Nilsil, Bit & Tiri, Utan Rooms Temple, Helix, Trading Post Quests My quests tend to be 5 hours long. I try to include a range of quests types as well as special rules. I try to do longer quests on the weekend. I only do quests in Osteria. I am not the most by the book of DMs as I believe that give more freedom to the players. Rulings Takes a standard action to quaff a potion. Melee spells can be nonlethal, but spells that modify attacks (like hex and hunters mark) will make melee attacks lethal. Rickymst PCs Tania, Ba'arbra, Arwin NPCs Urd, Wafneazzee, Rick Quests My quests tend to be 3-6 hours long. I will more often than not run Hard-Deadly or even really deadly quests if I know the party is up for it. I'll try to not include my own characters in quests if I can help it. Only kinda started DMing recently so my quests are currently more hack and slash type quests. I have been trying to add more RP possibilities. I'll tend to try to run by the rules as much as I can; however, if something doesn't make sense I'll make up my own ruling for it. Rulings Takes a standard action to sip a potion. Anything melee can be non-lethal. Anything ranged will be lethal